


Midnight Madness

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat School (The Witcher), Crack Treated Seriously, Cute-agens, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Murder Husbands, Viper School (The Witcher), zoomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: The first time it happened—Gaetan just fucking took off, ran from their camp like it was on fire—Letho sat there like a big dumb blob. His thoughts raced, that's it, he's finally left, knows I'm not good enough for him. Then, before Letho could really spiral down deep, Gaetan ran back towards their camp, collapsing in front of their bags, his eyes wide, pupils slowly shrinking back to normal. “Sorry,” he said when he caught his breath. “It's a Cat thing. Sometimes I just need to...” He gave a vague flutter of his hand.“What the fuck?” was all Letho could think to say.
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 37
Kudos: 226
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	Midnight Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some more Vipurr, because I love these two so much. And yes, me and Rawr also started really going hard with the cute-agens (cute mutations) in Cabinet of Curiosities. It's not the School of the Wolf that gets cute wolfy traits, oh no, Cat Witchers get the zoomies, and their Vipers have to suffer by their side.

Most couples kept to their own sides of the bed, maybe rolling into one another in the night and snuggling half-asleep before drifting off again, but not Letho and Gaetan. Without fail, Gaetan spent almost every night sleeping in Letho's arms, his smaller body the perfect fit.

Also, Letho wouldn't call them a couple. Not at all. They were traveling together. And fucking. So much fucking...

But shit, he got used to the little bastard. The heat of his skin, the prickles on top of his head, the way he purred when he was happy. Yeah, Letho let himself get used to it, and he wasn't ashamed to say he looked forward to spending the night wrapped together in whatever shitty inn, or dreary campsite they ended up in.

Hovering on the cusp of sleep, Letho squeezed Gaetan close and sniffed his neck. He wanted Gaetan's thick musk of sweat, blood and earth to float through his dreams tonight. Suddenly, Gaetan jerked away, hands batting at Letho's thick arm, nails scratching a little. He sat straight up in bed, eyes darting around the room in the beginning of a frenzy.

“Fuck.” Letho hated when this happened. It was his own fault, he wanted to take a few days off. They had enough coin to afford a room and a nice bath. The small comforts he allowed himself from time to time made Letho forget other important things of their non-relationship. As Gaetan's chest started to rise and fall faster, his heart speeding up, Letho pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “C'mon love, it's late.”

“I know,” Gaetan said. “But I—” He didn't finish the thought, he probably didn't have a thought in his head short of _run_. It was easier out in the wilderness, where Gaetan could take off through the trees, make a wide circle and come back before Letho even started their fire. There was nowhere too run here, only a window and a drop straight down to the street. He couldn't well tear through the halls, that would get them kicked out of the inn.

Jumping up to the balls of his feet, Gaetan crouched on the bed, eyes scanning the room a little too fast. His legs started vibrating, shoulders arching. His gaze settled on the door and his lip twitched.

Even half asleep, Letho was quick. He grabbed Gaetan by the scruff of the neck just as he tried to lunge forward. Rolling on top of him, he pinned the now spitting, hissing Cat to the bed, and caged him in with his limbs, leaving enough room between himself and the bed for Gaetan to wiggle all he needed. “Fuck! Letho get off me!” Gaetan spat, nails digging into Letho's shoulders and starting to scratch.

Letho didn't move a muscle, didn't react to the biting claws. “Sorry babe, can't let you run in here.”

The first time it happened—Gaetan just fucking took off, ran from their camp like it was on fire—Letho sat there like a big dumb blob. His thoughts raced, _that's it, he's finally left, knows I'm not good enough for him_. Then, before Letho could really spiral down deep, Gaetan ran back towards their camp, collapsing in front of their bags, his eyes wide, pupils slowly shrinking back to normal. “Sorry,” he said when he caught his breath. “It's a Cat thing. Sometimes I just need to...” He gave a vague flutter of his hand.

“What the fuck?” was all Letho could think to say.

Gaetan chuckled and sat up, pawing through their bags for something to eat. “Pretty much sums it up.”

After the initial shock wore off, Letho started enjoying Gaetan's little runs. He sat and watched the Cat plow through fields of wheat, disturbing every bird for miles. “We should hire you out as a scarecrow!” he shouted.

When Gaetan returned and slumped at his feet, he growled a little. “Not funny.” He didn't have these explosions of energy every day, their travels usually enough to tire him out, but sometimes after a few days' rest, the pent up energy got to him.

And right now, they'd had a few days' rest...

Letho tried to give Gaetan as much room as possible to flail around, without giving enough to escape. Sharp knuckles and sharper nails poked him, bit into his skin. He didn't feel much of it to be honest, but groaned a little when Gaetan scratched over a scar. “Fuck,” he mumbled.

Since he couldn't run, Gaetan took much longer to tire out, and when he finally slumped back into the bed, Letho could tell he wasn't completely finished. All the wriggling and flailing gave Letho a few other things to think about, and now he had a way to tire Gaetan out for the night. “Hey, how about this?” He slowly pumped his hips, letting his half-hard cock brush against Gaetan's leg.

Gaetan's skin twitched and his grumpy frown disappeared, eyes sliding to Letho. All Witchers were predators, of a sort, and cats were sometimes the most dangerous predator of all. They didn't care what they hunted—from insects to birds to snakes—anything was fair game, even if it was bigger than them. Letho was definitely bigger, but he'd let Gaetan eat him up any day.

“Mmm,” Gaetan purred, tilting into the touch. “I'm definitely temped, but you fucking me into the bed isn't going to get this energy out.”

Letho paused for a moment. “If I let you on top, promise you won't run.” He could imagine it, the second he let Gaetan go, the bastard would run for the door and collapse at the end of the hall, then Letho would have to carry him and their stuff out of town.

“I promise.” Though Gaetan's hips wiggled a little, he didn't leap from the bed as Letho shifted them, happy to settled on top, that gloriously thick cock already hot under him. “Mmm, yeah, now this is what I'm talking about.”

Every damn time, it surprised Letho, watching his prick disappear into that tight little ass. Their tin of slick was always topped up and Gaetan knew how much he needed now, how much he had to stretch and open up before he could slide the head inside and let gravity do the rest. Pillowing his arms under his head, Letho sat back and watched the process, watched Gaetan reach behind himself and work a few fingers in before slicking Letho's cock. He wanted to hold on, grab those hips and pound away, but this wasn't a pounding kind of night, this was a _watch Gaetan ruin himself_ kind of night.

Soft little gasps and moans escaped his lips almost against his will as Gaetan slowly slid down. First, the fat head of his cock notched inside his rim, and fuck, sometimes Gaetan wanted to leave it there, be satisfied with just that. But there was so much more to enjoy and he kept going, pulling more and more of his Viper inside of him.

Letho's eyes went wide and his breath caught, his cock now fully sheathed inside the much smaller man. “Damn, that's always a sight.”

“Yeah,” Gaetan panted, a shimmer of sweat already beading over his skin. His thighs strained as he lifted himself for the first time, but soon, he built up a rhythm and was happily bouncing on Letho's cock, letting it punch the air from his lungs as he went faster... faster.

Letho pressed his hand to Gaetan's cock, giving him something to rut against. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his fingers around Gaetan, jerk him hard until they both spilled, but Gaetan had to get his energy out, Letho didn't want to cut it short. With the second layer of stimulation, Gaetan's movements became more frantic, a low whine falling from his lips. He squeezed around Letho. “Fuck, I'm close...”

Now, he did wrap his hand around Gaetan, wrist turning and snapping with practiced ease. He knew the planes of Gaetan's body as well as his own, and it didn't take much more to pull his pretty kitty over. Body gripping around him, Letho snarled as he came, hips bucking. Good thing Gaetan was an old hand at holding on for dear life, and he stayed seated, riding the wave together.

Gaetan at least had the presence of mind to ease off Letho's cock before falling onto the bed, completely spent and exhausted. He didn't even care about the come now dripping out of him... that was a problem for the morning.

“Mmm, maybe I should just fuck your energy out every night,” Letho grumbled, reaching for a rag to wipe himself off. He passed it to Gaetan only to find the fucker asleep, face mashed into the pillows. He rolled his eyes and cleaned up the best he could before joining him in sleep. They'd sneak out in the morning, better than dealing with innkeepers angry over soiled sheets.


End file.
